


The War Of The Fire Lilies

by aces_and_arrows, ASingleWildFlower



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_and_arrows/pseuds/aces_and_arrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleWildFlower/pseuds/ASingleWildFlower
Summary: When Fire Lord Sozin dies, Prince Azulon is determined to succeed him at all costs. No matter how many of his twelve siblings he has to kill.(And yes, the title is a pun off of the War of the Roses)
Relationships: Azulon & Sozin (Avatar), Azulon/Ilah (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Sozin definitely had Azulon late in his life, which raises the question: did Sozin go heirless for many years or did Azulon have older siblings. This story runs with the idea that Azulon had older siblings- that he killed in a civil war for the throne. We added a lot of older siblings, for maximum drama.

-87 ANG

| 

Year 0

| 

Roku and Sozin are born  
  
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
|  |   
  
-67 ANG

| 

Year 20

| 

Sozin marries Yanshu  
  
-62 ANG

| 

Year 25

| 

Sozin’s son Roku is born  
  
-57 ANG

| 

Year 30

| 

Kelu born (his mother, Bingbing is 20)   
  
-52 ANG

| 

Year 35

| 

Tengfei born (Bingbing 25)  
  
|  |   
  
-42 ANG

| 

Year 45

| 

Xiuying born (Mi 35)

Weili born (Bingbing 35)  
  
-37 ANG

| 

Year 50

| 

Wei born (Bingbing 40)  
  
|  |   
  
-30 ANG

| 

Year 57

| 

Min born (Mi 47)  
  
|  |   
  
-17 ANG

| 

Year 70

| 

Qiang born (Tao 24)  
  
-15 ANG

| 

Year 72

| 

Wenliang born (Li 22)

Yang born (Tao 26)

Yushu born (Liying 28)

Yanshu dies  
  
-14 ANG

| 

Year 73

| 

Zhenyu born (Li 23)  
  
-13 ANG

| 

Year 74

| 

Xiulan born (Shishi 23)

Sozin marries Yanni  
  
-12 ANG

| 

Year 75

| 

Roku murdered

Chaoyue born (Li 25)  
  
|  |   
  
-5 ANG

| 

Year 82

| 

Azulon born (Shishi 31)  
  
0 ANG

| 

Year 87

| 

Air Nomad Genocide  
  
|  |   
  
12 ANG

| 

Year 99

| 

Sozin dies (Kelu 69, Azulon 17)


	2. Family Tree

  * Sozin, now passed
    * His deceased first wife
      * Roku, their son, the first prince, now passed
        * Peng, Roku’s son, now passed
          * Xiaogang, Peng’s son, a nonbender
    * Bingbing, his concubine, titled gui fei
      * Kelu, their son, the second prince
        * Shuzhen, Kelu’s daughter
          * Shuzhen’s daughter, a nonbender
        * A daughter, now passed
          * Her son
      * Tengei, their son, the third prince
        * A daughter
          * A son
          * A son
      * Weili, their daughter, the second princess
        * A son, a nonbender
          * A son, a nonbender
        * A son, a nonbender, now passed
      * Wei, their son, the fourth prince
        * A daughter, now passed
          * A son, now passed
          * A son
    * Mi, his concubine, titled gui yi
      * Xiuying, their daughter, the first princess
        * A daughter, now passed
        * A son, a nonbender
          * A daughter
          * A daughter, a nonbender
        * A son
        * A son
      * Min, their daughter, the third princess
    * Tao, his concubine, titled fei yi
      * Qiang, their son, the fifth prince
        * A daughter, now passed
        * A son, a nonbender
        * A daughter, now passed
      * Yang, their daughter, the fourth princess
    * Liying, his concubine, titled jie yu
      * Yushu, their son, the sixth prince
        * A son, now passed
        * A son, now passed
        * A son, now passed
    * Li, his concubine, titled xian fei
      * Wenliang, their son, the seventh prince
        * A daughter, now passed
        * A daughter
      * Zhenyu, their son, the eighth prince
      * Chaoyue, their daughter, the sixth princess
    * Shishi, his concubine, titled chen fei
      * Xiulan, their daughter, the fifth princess
      * Azulon, their son, the ninth prince
    * His second wife, Yanni



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles from Song dynasty. Basically the ranking goes Bingbing, Li, Shishi, Mi, Tao, Liying.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we decided that Sozin named his eldest son after Roku before they had their falling out. Yes, we did this purely because we think it's funny.


End file.
